Flora
Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature from Linphea and one of the founding members of the Winx Club and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She was the third Winx girl introduced, after Bloom and Stella. The team relies on her for potions and advice. Personality Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Appearance |-|Civilian= Flora has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Flora civilian outfit season 1.png|Season 1 civilian |-|Winx= winx-club-flora-magic-winx-transformation-o (5).gif|Flora in her Winx form (Original) 1rcolu.gif|Flora in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= 831621Flora.gif|Flora's Charmix |-|Enchantix= flora-enchantix-part-2-o.gif|Flora in her Enchantix (2D) 1rcorc.gif|Flora in her Enchantix (3D) Flora_FairyDust.jpg|Flora's Fairy Dust Container Finish_Flora.jpg|Flora's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= Flora-Believix-the-winx-club-14853358-176-144.gif|Flora in her Believix (2D) 1rcp3a.gif|Flora in her Believix (3D) speedixflora.jpg|Flora Speedix ce0da2ac0cca1cf3e6ca9f74548d913e.jpg|Flora Zoomix Flora_Tracix.jpg|Flora Tracix |-|Sophix= 1rcp7s.gif|Flora in her Sophix |-|Lovix= 6f5ccd51df46572e7b689fbaf5d9f74f_1293911526.gif|Flora in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= 3939779 o.gif|Flora in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= flora-sirenix-2d-part-2-o.gif|Flora in her Sirenix (2D) 1pr5w9.gif|Flora in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= flora-bloomix-o.gif|Flora in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= 8722aca90f7ac7e1207fe58e71531e0e.gif|Flora in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= 1pr674.gif|Flora in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= 1pr6e1.gif|Flora in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= 1hlrpf.gif|Flora in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= 1r4te6.gif|Flora in her Onyrix |-|Supremix= Flora Supremix.png|Flora in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Winx Club Your Fantasy Flora Mermaidix.png|Flora in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Flora is from the Planet of Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength relies on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in Season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well as her magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest-like vine barriers to trap her enemy. Flora can manipulate the energy of the earth and has also shown to be weak if their is no sunlight just like plants. Flora has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons (which as shown to have more skill), feel the emotions of plants, animals (including summoning them) and various environments, purify and heal nature itself and even generate blast/streams of wind(the spells names usually include breath). She has shown a more aggressive/destructive side that has been overlooked such as having an add on effect of setting of earthquakes and even summoning a wall of thorny vines that was first demonstrated in Season 4 that almost killed Anagan. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though, she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. Flora is able to create various potions that can heal others, and return people/objects back to their normal form. When the Winx visit the Library of Alexandria, she demonstrates her power over Earth and rock by crushing a large boulder with her mind. Curiosities *'Birthday:' March 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading and taking pictures of plants and flowers *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia, my boyfriend! He's sensitive and poetic *'Best Friend:' Aisha *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic... super-romantic movies! *'Loves:' Giving advice to the Winx and keeping my room tidy. *'Favorite Music:' Classical *'Favorite Spell:' Giant Vines Transformation Sequences Trivia *Flora's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Jennifer Lopez, said by Iginio Straffi. *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and Spring in Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower". It could also be a play on the word "floral". **Flora also shares her name with a fairy from the Disney adaptation of "Sleeping Beauty". *Flora's opposite is most likely Stormy. **Elementally: Earth and Sky. **Personality: Flora is calm and passive, and Stormy is outright aggressive. *Flora is mostly seen with Bloom and Stella more than the other girls, even though her best friend is said to be Aisha. *Along with Musa, Flora is a straight student in every subject. *In the planning stage, Flora was supposed to wear glasses, and her hair was light purple rather than caramel brown. **Despite Flora in the planning stage was going to wear glasses and on to the involvements of her age, even though her overall appearance is remained unchanged. *Flora, with the exception of the pilot, appears in every single episode. *In the 4Kids dub, Flora had her own promotional short known as "Flowers with Flora." *Flora, along with Tecna, are not mentioned in the series their memories as kids or infants. *Flora has green and pink leaves effect when she attacks in Season 4 (Cinélume and Nickelodeon) and green flowers effect when she attacks in the Nickelodeon specials. She also has green butterflies effect when she attacks in last Season 2 and first of Season 3 (Cinélume & 4Kids). *Flora could be argued as one of the weaker fairies as she usually gets injured/knocked out the most. In addition, she is passive and strays away from attack spells. *Out of the Winx girls, Flora has the most spells. **Most of her spells are related to healing or defense rather than attack spells. *Her nose and Mirta's nose looks similar. *It is possible that Flora's purple hair when in underwater Sirenix is a shout-out to her initial design where she naturally had light purple hair. *During the first season, Flora is shown to have animal-summoning abilities, as she summons the spider-eater. *Flora has spells which have the names of the four main seasons of the year: Summer Thunder, Autumn Wind/Fall Vortex, Spring Ring/Spring Banner/Spring Shower/Spring Shield and Winter's End/Winter Rose. *She and Chatta have the same voice actress in the Nickelodeon dub. *Flora is the only Winx member to use her special Sirenix spell, Flower of Sirenix in 2D form only. *Flora is the only Winx member to earn her Charmix after their vacation in the Wildlands. *Both Flora and Bloom have siblings, making them the only two Winx members to have them. Flora has Miele and Bloom has Daphne. *In "Professor Avalon's Secret", Flora states that her favorite color is purple, even though it is pink, according to the official site. **It is to note that majority of her transformations are mainly in pink. *Flora gains both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. **Flora had saved Miele a number of times in Season 6 Episode 4. She however, did not earn her Bloomix at these times. *Flora's Charmix bag hangs from her shoulder thanks to a strap, while the other Winx have Charmix bags that hang on their waists. *Her final pose in Magic Charmix and Believix are same. *Flora is the first Winx, and possibly the first fairy, to earn her Bloomix, and the first Winx to earn her Bloomix individually. *In an interview, it was mentioned that Iginio Straffi's favorite Winx fairy is Flora. *Flora, Tecna and Musa (except in the 4Kids dub) are the only Winx who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *According to the show's creator, Flora is the second most powerful fairy (Bloom being the first and Stella being the third). *She has the most known Mythix spells out of all the Winx because she is the only one to have more than one or two spells. *After Bloom and Galatea in Season 3, Flora becomes the third character whose wings have been frozen by Icy. *She is the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in the 6th season. *Flora's DuArt voice actress, Eileen Stevens also voices Kalshara in the DuArt dub. *Aisha and Flora are the only Winx fairies, who have not (yet) been turned evil. *There is a color pattern going with Flora while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between pink and green. Her Winx/Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Mythix and Tynix are pink, her Sirenix and Dreamix are in both colors, her Bloomix and Butterflix are green. *In "The Talent Thief", Flora is revealed to be a cook. *Ironically, Flora's necklace in her Dreamix form resembles her Tynix Bracelet. *Flora's DuArt voice actress, Eileen Stevens, also narrates the episodes in the DuArt dub. *So far, Flora is the only member of the Winx to have never experienced a romantic relationship outside of her relationship with Helia in the comics. *Flora is the only member of the Winx whose special Believix Power is shown in the comics; specifically in Issue 103. **It is implied that Bloom uses her Believix Power in Issue 87 to heal Cindy. If that is the case, then it would make Flora the first to openly use the spell in the comics since Bloom never says the spell's name outright. *She love poems, especially those Helia writes. *The watchword in her bedroom is "'NATURE'''". It is there to recharge her energies after a long day spent with her Winx friends. *Flora's best friend underwater is Kalia. Category:Season 2 (concepts)